The Happy Accident
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: My first 1D fanfic. Sorry if it isn't very good! Melanie is on vacation in London and one night she meets Harry Styles! What she thought would be a one night stand turns out to be so much more. Suckish summary I'm sorry! T for some sexual contents and alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first One Direction fanfiction...I know this isn't very good and it's really weird but I was bored and needed something to write and I'm really into them right now. I'm more about the bromances and slashes but this came out instead. Please no hateful comments. I know it isn't that good, but if you have any positive things to say it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction I just own the plot.**

I knew who he was the second I saw his perfect curls and large emerald eyes. I made my way over to the bar, where he sat, downing his drink. I wasn't going to make a move, thinking he wouldn't give me the time of day. So, I ordered my drink and sat quietly. I soon felt his eyes on me but I ignored him, which seemed to surprise him. That's when he made his move. "Just vodka?" He asked, scooting closer to me.

"It's all I need." I said, downing another shot.

"Let me buy you the next round." He offered.

I looked at him, thinking about it. "Thanks."

"So, what's your name?" He asked after a few more shots.

"Melanie." I said shaking my hand out for him to shake.

His hands were soft and warm. I felt like I was melting into them. "I'm Harry, Harry Styles." He winked.

"Yeah. I know who you are Mr. One Direction." I smirked.

"And you didn't introduce yourself sooner?"

"You're surprised a girl didn't automatically throw herself at you and go complete fan girl?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well, I figured you wanted your space and I just came to drink."

"Does that mean you don't think I'm sexy of fan girl worthy?"

"Oh don't worry your curly little head. You are very attractive." I said ruffling his curls.

We talked and drank for a few more hours and at around two in the morning I decided it was time to call it a night. "Well, Styles, I think it's time for me to get going." I said standing up from the bar stool.

"Aw, you're leaving me?" He pouted.

"Sorry, but it's two a.m. and I have things to do in the morning."

"At least let me walk you home."

"I don't live here remember? How drunk are you?" I giggled.

"Then let me walk you back to your hotel."

"Fine." I smiled.

When we arrived at my hotel, Harry screamed with excitement.

"What?" I asked looking at him weirdly.

"I'm staying here too!"

"What a coincidence."

"What floor are you on?"

"The fifth."

"Me too!"

This was too good to be true. I could feel Harry's eyes on me during the elevator ride to our floor. "What are you looking at?" I finally asked after a few moments.

"You." He said moving closer to me, pinning me to the wall of the elevator.

My breathing hitched, realizing just how close he was to me. "What are you-" He put his lips to mine, silencing me. I stood still, unsure if I should respond. Soon Harry was becoming frustrated and more forceful. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back with equal force.

We parted when the doors opened and stepped out of the elevator, slightly panting. He took my hand and led me down the hall to his room. I knew where this was headed but I was too drunk to care. Even though I was a virgin, being drunk and horny numbed any pain. It was honestly the best night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two... does this stink as much as I think it does? Review and let me know if I should kill this story or not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction!**

The next morning I woke up on Harry's chest. I got up quickly gathering my clothes trying not to wake up him. "Leaving so soon?" Harry's groggy morning voice asked.

"Don't mind me. Go back to sleep."

He lifted himself out of bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Harry." I wined as he planted soft kisses on my neck.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Was I that bad?" He joked.

"I can't be seen leaving your room right? That wouldn't be good publicity."

He looked surprised. "You really aren't like other girls."

"I'm just realistic. Now, let me go so I can leave." I was getting irritated now, my thighs hurt and I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"It doesn't matter. Just stay." He held on to me tighter.

"A one night stand isn't worth it." I said turning and facing him. I was surprised to see that he looked almost hurt. I felt bad. I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch. "What's wrong?" I almost whispered, hating to see him so sad.

"Does this have to be goodbye?" He asked resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm not worth knowing, Harry."

"I disagree."

I quickly pecked his lips then broke out of his grasp. "Goodbye, Harry." I put on my jacket and walked out the door. Everything hurt, emotionally and physically.

I started to push myself off of Harry's door and walk to my room when I heard the door next door open. It was Niall. "Hello." He said looking at me confused.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Just leaving Harry's room?" Niall smirked.

"Harry? Uh, no I was just making my way back to my own room." I said holding up my room key.

Before he could say more, my phone started to ring. I looked down at the caller ID and my eyes widened in horror. I turned from Niall and answered the phone. "Hi mom." I said nervously.

"Hi honey. How's London?"

I felt tears streaming down my face. My mom would be so disappointed in me if she knew what had happened the night before. "It's great!" I lied, masking my shaky voice.

"Great!"

"Can I call you later, mom? I just woke up and you know how I am in the morning."

She laughed. "Sure thing. Have a good day! Love you!"

"Love you too, mom!" I hung up and quickly wiped my years away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I forgot Niall was still there. "Are you okay? Did Harry hurt you?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"No, this has nothing to do with him." I assured him.

"Ha!" I jumped slightly, startled. "So you admit to have been with Harry!" He pointed at me.

I couldn't' help but laugh at how childish Niall looked. "Okay fine. I was but don't worry I don't think anyone but you knows. I'm on my way now and you'll never hear from me again."

"How is Harry letting you get away? You're absolutely charming!"

I giggled again. "I really should get to my room, before someone sees. There's no need to make things complicated." I turned to walk away, trying to ignore the horrible pain I felt in-between my legs.

"Let me at least help you to your room." Niall offered, putting my arm around his shoulder for support.

"I can walk myself."

"You're obviously in pain." He said catching my eyes. "How hard did you two get it on last night?" He was trying to lighten the mood, but only made me feel worse. "I was just kidding." He said seeing the sadness in my eyes.

"No, no this isn't your fault."

"What's wrong then?"

I felt so ashamed. I had lost my virginity to a man whore and I was out drinking illegally. I took a deep breath. "Harry was my first."

Niall looked confused but quickly understood what I meant. "He didn't take advantage of you did he?" He asked seriously.

"No, of course not. We were both just drunk."

I knew Niall could tell I was ashamed. To comfort me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. We then heard coughing behind us and saw none other than "Daddy Direction" himself, Liam. "Great." I thought to myself.

"Hello." Liam said.

"Hey Li." Niall said nervously.

"Who is this?" Liam asked.

Niall realized he never asked me my name so I jumped in and answered for him. "I'm Melanie."

"Hello Melanie." Liam obviously didn't trust what was going on.

"Niall was just giving me a hug because I'm a fan. Sorry to bother you. I'll be off." I quickly turned and limped down the hall.

"Wait, Melanie." Liam called after me.

I just couldn't catch a break. I turned around. "Yes?"

"Let Niall and I help you."

Niall looked at Liam thankfully and ran over to me.

We finally made it to my room, which hadn't been much further at that point. "Thank you for the help." I smiled lightly.

"It was our pleasure." Liam smiled back.

I then looked at Niall, trying to see if he would keep my secret. He gave me a reassuring smile and wink. "Well, thanks again. Bye boys." I walked into my room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction or anything just the plot. **

I crawled into my bed and stayed there for the rest of the morning and afternoon. I got up when my stomach started to roar, unable to go without food any longer. I stepped out of my room, knowing I looked like a mess and made my way to the elevator. "Melanie!" I heard a voice call behind me. It was Niall, with Zayn and Liam. I smiled and waved, not wanting to chat, in fear that Harry may show up out of nowhere. "Wait up." Niall said reaching me.

"Hi." I smiled shyly.

"Hi Melanie. I'm Zayn." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said taking his hand.

"So, where are you headed?" Niall asked.

"Just to go get some dinner. I haven't eaten all day."

Niall's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God! You poor thing! You need food now, this is an emergency!"

No one could help but laugh at Niall's reaction.

"What about Harry and Louis?" Liam asked.

"You two can wait for those slow pokes. She needs food now. We can all meet up later!" Niall suggested, well, yelled. It was crazy how seriously this boy got when it came to food.

"Fine! Leave us with the slow ones!" Zayn pouted.

"Well, we could leave Daddy Direction with them." Niall said.

We all looked at Liam. As he was about to protest, Louis popped up. "Why are we all staring at Liam?" He asked, staring at Liam.

"We were trying to get him to stay behind with you and Harry. Our new friend, Melanie, is having a food emergency, according to Niall." Zayn said.

Louis' eyes flickered to me. "Oh, hello there!" He said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Where's Harry, if he shows up then no one will have to stay behind." Liam asked.

"Ugh. He's being a drama queen. He refuses to leave his room. I think he didn't get laid last night so now he's just pissy and hung over." Louis said bitterly.

I felt Niall's eyes on me. He and I were the only ones who knew the truth. "Well, Melanie and I are going. You all can stay and decide what to do about Harold." Niall said pushing me into the elevator.

"Thank you." I said when the doors were closed.

"I'll protect you." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kissing the top of my head. I felt so close to Niall, even though we had just met today.

We found food at a nearby fast food place and I sat down staring at all the food Niall had ordered. "Do you think this is enough?" He asked.

"I think this is plenty." I laughed.

I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I started to eat. Niall and I polished off the food in a matter of minutes. Niall's phone went off and looked up at me worried.

"What?" I asked, now worried myself.

"They got Harry out of his room and they'll be here in two minutes."

"What? No! I can't see him, Niall! As far as he knows I've left for good and have nothing to do with you guys." I was starting to panic.

Niall wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry, Mel. I know Harry. He wouldn't make a scene. We'll say that you have to go, that way you don't have to stay and see him."

"Thank you, Niall." I kissed his cheek.

Harry was the first to walk through the door. His eyes almost instantly met our direction. He looked crushed when he saw Niall's grip on me, which tightened when Harry entered.

"Hey guys!" Louis cheered, running over to us.

"Hey Lou." Niall chuckled.

"We got the drama queen out of bed!" Louis smiled. "All it took was some good old tickling and begging!"

"It was quite amusing." Zayn added.

"Well, Mel and I are exhausted from all the food we had so we're going to head back to the hotel." Niall said pulling me out of the booth.

"Aw! But we wanted to chat with you more, MellyBoo!" Louis pouted.

I felt bad for trying to leave just because of Harry. "Oh alright. I guess we can stay a little while longer." I said, feeling Harry's eyes on me.

"Yay!" All the boys cheered, except Niall and Harry.

Niall intertwined our hands and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I sat back down in-between Louis and Niall.

Honestly, the night could have been worse. I ignored Harry's stares and focused on the other boys. Soon Zayn, Liam, and Louis wanted to leave and dragged Niall with them. Before Niall was shoved out of the door he shot me an 'I'm sorry' look. Now it was just Harry and I. I made my move and stood up, heading toward the door but was stopped by two hands grabbing my waist. "I never thought I would see you again." Harry almost whispered.

"You weren't supposed to. None of this was supposed to happen." I whispered, closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his.

"You and Niall seem close. How did that happen?" Harry was jealous.

"He was there for me after I left you this morning."

"I could have been there for you." He sounded angry.

I pulled away from him. "No. You couldn't have. You don't really care. I gave you what you wanted, to get laid with no strings attached. It's better this way for both of us."

"Why do you get to decide what's right for us? For me? Don't I get a say in this?"

"Fine! It's better this way for me, okay?" I yelled.

Eyes looked over at Harry and I. I turned and walked as quickly as I could out of the place, but considering I wasn't very fast Harry caught up. "Why are you walking that way?" He asked softly.

I stayed silent until we got into the hotel elevator. "You were my first." I barely chocked out.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I was a virgin until I met you last night. I was ashamed. That's why I left. I wanted to forget that I fucked up big time and lost my virginity to a guy who has slept with who knows how many other girls, and not only that but I was drunk out of my mind. Niall was there for me today. He and Liam practically carried me to my room this morning." I saw pain in Harry's eyes. "There was no way I could have gone to you." I got out of the elevator and made my way into my room.

I really wanted to talk to Niall but I was too afraid to leave my room. So far, I hated London. Not long after I got back to my room there was a knock on my door. When I saw that it was Niall I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry about leaving you at the restaurant. I should have stayed with you but they wouldn't let me." Niall said into my neck.

"It's okay, Niall. I understand."

"You look like you've been crying. Does that mean things went horribly with Harry?"

"I told him what I told you and I basically called him a man whore and I regret everything."

"Do you regret it?" Niall questioned.

"I regret being drunk. I like Harry, I really do, I just wish that he actually cared. I didn't want to be just a one night stand. I just thought that was what he wanted so I left. I thought I would never have to see him again and I could just forget."

Niall wiped the tears from my eyes. "Harry likes you too, whether you choose to see it or not. You just need to talk this out with him."

"I can't, especially after what I said."

Niall cupped my face. "I'm taking you over there and you two are going to talk, got it?"

I sighed, feeling defeated and Niall helped me to Harry's room. "I'll be right next door if you need me." Niall hugged me and then went to his room.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Harry almost immediately opened the door. "Hi." He said, looking surprised.

"Can we talk?" He nodded and let me.

Before I could say anything Harry's lips were on mine. This kiss was softer than our first one last night. It was as if I was fragile and didn't want to break me. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. If I had known you were," He paused. "A virgin, I wouldn't have pushed myself on you like I did. I'm sorry for making you think that I only wanted one night with you. I'm sorry for everything. The last thing I wanted was to make you feel that way."

"We were both at fault, okay? And honestly, last night was the best night of my life. I should have just stayed when you told me to."

"Hey," Harry said, cupping my cheeks. "All that matters is here and now."

I pressed my lips against his. "I like you, Harry."

He smiled. "I like you, Melanie."

Harry and I ended up curled up on the couch watching _The Notebook_, which was Harry's choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

We fell asleep soon after and were woken up the next morning by banging on the door.

We both groaned. "Go get it." I mumbled.

"If we ignore it they'll go away."

"We're not going anywhere!" We heard Liam shout through the door.

We groaned again and Harry got up to let him in. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"We have an interview in two hours. I know how long it takes you to get ready so I'm telling you now." Liam said to Harry. "Oh hello Melanie." He said surprised to see me.

I forgot that Niall was the only one, other than Harry, who knew Harry and I already knew each other because had slept together. "Hi Liam. Good morning."

"Good morning." He smiled. I think it was safe to say he approved of me.

"Well, I should get going then." I said standing up.

"You don't have to go." Harry said.

"You need to get ready and I need to shower."

"You could come to the interview with us." Liam said, which surprised Harry and I.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. Wouldn't it be hard to explain why I was there?"

"No. Not at all. We would just tell them you're our friend. Not hard to explain at all." Liam smiled reassuringly.

"I couldn't. I have other things I need to get done. I'll just meet up with you after, okay?"

"Fine." They both said, clearly disappointed.

I said goodbye and went back to my room, showered, making myself presentable, and then called my mom, realizing that I had forgotten to call her back yesterday. I didn't tell her about the boys or anything really about what had happened in the last couple days. I mostly asked her about home.

I decided to walk around London a bit after hanging up with my mom and looked at a few apartments and saw more of the city. It was a beautiful place.

"Melanie?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"Conner?" I asked shocked.

"Hey! What a small world!" He said hugging me.

Conner was a guy I had known since the seventh grade. He dated a few of my friends and I even used to have a thing for him but nothing ever happened with that. "Yeah. It is." I said still in shock.

"So, here on vacation?"

"Actually, I might be moving here."

"Oh," He said shocked. "Wow. That's amazing."

"It's just a thought right now. I've looked at a few places already but nothing is set in stone."

"That's still amazing."

My phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered. I mouthed that I was sorry to Conner.

"MellyBoo!" I heard Louis scream in the background. I giggled. "Sorry about that, Mel." Niall said.

"It's okay, Nialler."

"Where are you? We all want to see you, especially Harold."

"Hey!" Harry yelled.

"I'll head back to the hotel now, okay? I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Yay! See you soon!" Niall cheered.

I hung up and turned back to Conner. "It seems I am needed back at my hotel." I laughed.

"Aren't you just popular?" He joked.

"They're just some guys I met at my hotel." I didn't want to say too much.

"Well, I'm glad you're making friends already. That will be good if you end up moving here."

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you around." I said feeling awkward.

"Can I walk you back to your hotel?" He asked hopeful.

I wanted to say no, but I caved in and said yes. The walk was silent, but it seemed to be comfortable silence. "This is me." I said when we reached the hotel.

"You don't want me to walk you to your door?"

"I can handle it from here."

"Okay, well I guess this is goodbye." It was clear that he didn't want this to be goodbye but I did.

"See you." I turned to walk away but he pulled me back to him and trapped me into a tight hug.

When we pulled away I practically sprinted to the elevator. Harry was waiting on the other side when the doors opened. "He-" I started, walking out of the elevator but was cut off by Harry attacking me with his lips and pushing me back in. "You sure know how to greet someone." I panted.

"I couldn't help myself." He whispered seductively.

"Now we're stuck in here because you pushed me back in."

"You know you liked it."

"Shut up, curly." I said before pecking his lips.

We finally made it out of the elevator and were greeted by the rest of the boys. "There's Harry! I told you he ran into the elevator!" Louis said.

"What, I don't get a hello?" I pouted.

"Sorry MellyBoo." Louis said squeezing me, followed by the rest of the boys, Niall being last.

"You have some explaining to do." He whispered in my ear.

"What did I do?" I whispered back.

"We'll talk later." He whispered before letting go.

Hanging out with the boys was great since I was missing home and my brothers, being with them made up for it. We piled into Liam's room and watched a movie. I cuddled up to Niall, with Harry on the other side of the couch. "Will you talk to me now?" I whispered to Niall.

"I'm trying to watch the movie, Mel." He whispered back.

"No you're not."

"Fine. What was the deal with the guy who walked with you to the hotel today?"

"How do you know about that? You guys were upstairs when I got there."

"Harry and I were waiting in the lobby for you when we saw you. When you came into the building we ran up the stairs before you saw us. We didn't want you to think we were spying."

"That explains why Harry tackled me in the elevator."

"So, who is he?"

"He's just someone I went to school with back in America. We ran into each other, talked and he walked me back here."

"Did you two used to date? He looked a bit smitten with you."

I looked at Niall like he was crazy. "No way! He dated a few of my friends but never me."

"Did you used to have feelings for him? You had a weird look on your face when he was talking to you."

"Niall, there is nothing to worry about with him. We haven't had a real conversation in years until today. I forgot he even existed until he stopped me." It was a lie. I hadn't talked to Conner in years, but that didn't mean I hadn't thought about him or had seen him around back in America. Niall really didn't have anything to worry about though, he is my past and I think Harry could be my future.

"Okay. I believe you. Now that the Harry part of the conversation is over let's talk about his hair. My blonde hair is way better than his right?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Niall's jealousy of Conner's blonde hair, which earned me a glare from all the boys, except Harry, who looked confused. "Of course your hair is better!"

Niall grinned happily and snuggled closer to me.

Everyone had fallen asleep except Harry and I. I wiggled my way out of Niall's death grip, got up and got closer to Harry. "It's about time you snuggle with me! I was getting jealous of all the love Niall was getting." Harry said pulling me into his lap.

"He's just so dang snuggable. Sorry, Harry." I said burying my head into his neck.

"At least I have you now." He squeezed me tighter.

"Apparently Niall wasn't the only one you were jealous of today." I whispered before planting soft kisses on his neck.

"He had curly hair. My curls are so much better than his!"

I softly bit Harry's neck, giving him love bites curling my fingers in his hair. "Fuck." He mumbled, tilting his head, giving me more to nibble on. I moved so that I was straddling him, my hands moving down to the bottom of his shirt, brushing my hand over his stomach. Harry moaned. I got off of his lap and looked at him, smirking. "Tease!" He said a bit too loud.

"We wouldn't want to wake up the others." I smiled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot**

**A/N: Warning! This is a tiny bit graphic! It's not horrible but it's not like kid friendly...**

Harry stood up, grabbing me, threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the room and into his. I couldn't help but laugh. He threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me, lust in his eyes. I pushed his lips to mine, kissing him hungrily. He moved to my neck and started kissing and sucking it as I clawed at his back. We both stripped our shirts and I stripped Harry of his pants and boxers. Harry pressed his erection against my thigh and grinded against me. I quickly slid my jeans and underwear off and flipped Harry over so I was on top. Harry and I fought for dominance the entire time, which only made the experience all the more pleasurable for the both of us. I shook under Harry as he slowly pulled out of me. We were drenched in sweat. "You know, for being new at this you're fucking amazing." Harry panted.

"It was all you, Harry." I said pushing curls out of his eyes. I kissed his forehead and he snuggled to my chest.

I must say, it was so much more enjoyable sober. We fell into a deep sleep soon after, but I woke up in the middle of the night with Harry missing. I slipped on my jeans and tank top and then got up to look for him. I found a note on the counter, it read:

_Couldn't sleep. I'll be back before you should read this. Went for a walk. Xo._

_ Harry_

I sighed, gathered the rest of my clothes and made my way out of the room and to my own room. I couldn't fall back asleep, so when it was seven I got up and made myself presentable, smelling clean instead of smelling of sex. By this time it was eight and I made my way to the nearby Starbucks.

I ordered my coffee and sat at the table, spacing out. "Well, well, well, are you out early."

I looked up and saw Conner. I gave him a tired smile. "I couldn't sleep."

"You look exhausted." He said sitting next to me.

I blushed. "Well, I had a long day yesterday."

"Looks like it. Would you like another coffee?" He offered.

I shook my head."No, thank you. I'm going to finish up here and try to take a nap."

"Oh, alright. May I walk you back?"

"Sure, thanks." I finished my drink and we made our way out of the place.

I let Conner walk me all the way to my door this time. "Here I am." I said talking out my room key. My eyes flickered to the end of the hall, where I saw Harry. I quickly looked away.

"I hope we run into each other again soon." Conner said.

"See you later, Conner."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek softly. "See you." He winked.

I ignored it and stumbled into my room and jumped onto my bed, but quickly had to get back up due to someone knocking on my door. "Harry." I thought to myself. I groaned and opened the door, causing Harry to almost fall. "Can I help you?" I asked irritated.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He yelled.

"What was what?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"I came back this morning and you were gone, leaving no note and then I find you with that guy again!"

"Stop yelling at me! You left first! I didn't want to be there alone so I came back here and then I went to get coffee and ran into Conner and he walked me back! I'm too tired to deal with your random anger right now!" I yelled back.

"He kissed you!" Harry continued to yell.

"On the fucking cheek! So what? You have no right to be mad! It's not like I know what we are! We connect one minute and then you shut down or shut me out!" I yelled. "I just don't understand you." I whispered.

His face softened. He pressed our foreheads together. "You're right. I'm sorry." He intertwined our fingers. "I'm sorry for distancing myself. I'm just not good with my feelings. I want to be with you, Melanie."

I lightly kissed him. "I want to be with you too, Harry."

"Good." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

Harry and I lied in my bed and stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until Niall's call interrupted. "Hello?" I groaned.

"Where are you? I'm bored and lonely. The boys went looking for Harry, but I'm guessing he's with you."

"We're in my room. I can kick him out though for some quality Niall time if you want."

"Hey!" Harry whined.

Niall laughed. "As tempting as that sounds you don't have to kick him out. I'll just come bother you both!"

"Sounds great. See you soon." I laughed.

"Are you really ditching me for Niall?" Harry pouted.

"You pout a lot."

"I do not!" He protested.

"Yes, you do but you look cute when you do," I quickly kissed him. "And no, I'm not kicking you out. Niall's just going to join us." I got off the bed.

"Fine." Harry sighed, getting up as well.

When Niall knocked on the door I opened it and screamed, "Niall!" then tackled him to the ground.

"Don't break him, Mel." Harry laughed leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry, Nialler." I said getting off of him and helping him up.

"It's only okay because it's you." He said hugging me.

"Did you tell the boys where Harry is? Or are you going to let them keep looking?" I asked throwing myself onto the couch.

"We probably should let them know." Harry added.

"Fine!" Niall sighed. "I'll text them." He mumbled sitting next to me on the couch. "The boys said to meet them in Louis' room." Niall said a few minutes later.

"Okay, let's go then!" I said standing up.

Harry intertwined our fingers and led me out of the room, with Niall following close behind. Louis tackled Harry the instant he saw him, making him drop my hand, trying to hold himself up. "Careful Boo Bear." Harry chuckled.

"You keep disappearing on us, Harold! Care to share where you're running off too?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think Harold has a secret girlfriend!" Zayn teased.

Niall was holding back laughter, well, he was trying too.

"Oh my God! He does!" Louis shirked.

I looked at Harry with questioning eyes. I wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know yet and Niall wasn't helping with his giggles. I shot him a glare, which only made him laugh more. "Okay, okay! I am seeing someone!" Harry finally admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction! **

"Who?" Liam asked, now very interested in the conversation.

Harry slipped his hand into mine. "I've been seeing Melanie." He said squeezing my hand.

"Ha! You owe me five bucks!" Louis exclaimed, poking Zayn. We looked at the two confused. "We had a bet as to who you were secretly dating. I guessed Harry and Zayn guessed Niall." Louis explained to me.

"I would have put my money on Niall too." Liam admitted.

"See, I thought that was too obvious. I mean there was no question as to it being him or Harry but I figured Niall would be too obvious and Harry was acting the most secretive and moody."

"I thought it was Niall because the first time I met Melanie they were hugging and it wasn't just a little hug." Liam said.

"I thought it was Niall because he was constantly trying to take her away from us, like the first night we met her." Zayn added.

"In my defense I was protecting her from Harry!" Niall said.

"What did Harry do?" Liam asked seriously, turning into 'Daddy Direction'.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry protested. "It was my reputation."

Liam's eyes widened. "You brought her back from a bar?"

"Yeah." He said sheepishly.

"So that's why she could barely walk when I first met her? You banged her too hard?" Liam yelled.

"No!" Harry yelled back.

Niall protectively wrapped an arm around my waist.

"God Harry! You are a piece of work!" Liam said, still yelling.

"Liam! She was a virgin! It's not Harry's fault!" Niall blurted out. I looked at him horrified. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Harry!" Liam was even redder than before, if that was even possible.

"Liam! It's not his fault!" I finally said. "We were both drunk and we both made the choice. So, if you're going to yell at him you should yell at me too." Niall's grip tightened around me.

"He could have at least helped you to your room." Liam mumbled feeling defeated.

"He didn't know until later. I tried to just leave and forget about him, thinking he was just being polite when he asked me to stay but. If Niall hadn't made me go out with you guys I would have found a way to avoid Harry at all costs."

Liam's face finally softened. He smacked Harry upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry complained.

"For letting her go even for a second!"

Harry smiled and pulled me away from Niall. "Don't worry, mate. I won't make the same mistake twice." He kissed the top of my head.

"Aw! Harry finally landed himself a keeper!" Louis ruffled Harry's head and locked him into a head lock and the next thing I know they're on the ground wrestling.

"I'm sorry for telling everybody you were a virgin." Niall whispered in my ear, startling me. He looked upset. He must have thought I was upset with him.

"Don't worry about it, Nialler." I said wiping the tears threatening to gall from his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

I kissed his cheek. "I'm not upset. You're still my favorite Irish." I said running my fingers through his blonde hair.

His eyes lightened back up. "Good. I don't know what I would do if you were upset with me." He said hugging me.

"Are you sure you two aren't the ones dating? Is Harry just a beard?" Zayn asked.

I laughed. "I'm sure, Zayn. Niall's just my big loveable Irish teddy bear."

"You're just jealous she loves me more." Niall said sticking his tongue out.

"Don't tell me you two are going to start wresting now too." I giggled. Zayn and Niall looked at each other, nodded, and then dove at each other. "You're all insane!"

"Hey! I'm not wresting, that makes me more normal than them." Liam objected.

"That's because you can't just let go and have fun as easily as them." I said poking his sides.

"That's not true!" He giggled.

"Prove it!" I said tickling him fully.

"Oh, it's on!" He said tickling me back.

Somehow we all ended up in one big pile, poking and tickling each other. "Guys!" I yelled. "Guys! Get off! I'm going to pee!"

They quickly got off of me and I ran to the bathroom. As I washed my hands, my phone started to buzz in my back pocket. I quickly dried my hands and answered it, seeing it was my home number. "Hello?" I said quietly so that the boys couldn't hear me.

"Melanie?" The voice didn't belong to either of my parents. It belonged to Allen, one of my three brothers.

"Hey buddy. What's going on?"

"Don't move to London."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Mom said you were moving there. We don't want you too." By 'we' I knew he meant the other two.

"It's just a thought, Allen."

"When are you coming home?" He sounded desperate.

"I don't know."

"Will you please come home? So we can talk about it? As a family?"

I sighed, holding back tears. "I still have two weeks left at the hotel, Allen. I'll come home then, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Melanie."

"I love you too, Allen. Tell everyone I miss them." I pulled myself together as best I could before walking out of the bathroom.

"Finally! We thought you died in there!" Louis joked.

I laughed lightly. "Sorry. Um, I'm really tired so I'm going to head back to my room." I said walking toward the door.

"Wait, Mel. Are you okay?" Harry asked, grabbing my wrist.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Can I walk you back?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Stay and hang out. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I quickly kissed his cheek and left the room, not waiting for a response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction! **

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope you guys liked it even thought it kind of sucked! Haha. **

I couldn't get Allen's voice out of my head. He sounded so desperate. Even though I've only met One Direction a few days ago, I've been away from home at least a month. I did miss home but I was happing being in London. I knew I needed to go home, even if I didn't end up staying. They needed me now. I couldn't wait two more weeks. I picked up the phone and booked the next available flight, which was in four hours.

I only packed one suitcase full of clothes and other essentials. I knew I would have to come back before the two weeks were up to explain to the boys.

I was home late the next evening. Surprisingly, my brothers were still awake. "What are you guys still doing up?" I asked dropping my suitcase.

"Melanie? What are you doing here?" Ryan, my other brother asked.

"After Allen called I knew I needed to come home."

My three brothers ran over to me and hugged me.

"We missed you." Riley said.

"I missed you guys too."

"Please don't move." Allen begged.

"I can't stay forever, boys. I need to start my own life."

"But do you need to start it so far away?" Riley asked.

"It's late, let's get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

They slumped their way to their room and I made my way up to my former room. My mind wondered to Harry. I wondered how angry we would be when he realized I was gone. I could imagine the hurt look in Niall's face when he found out and the others trying to hold a strong face to comfort him. It made me sick to my stomach. I shut my eyes and tried to forget.

I decided I wasn't going back to London, at least not yet. I called the hotel and I'm having them ship the rest of my things back to me. I haven't turned my cell phone on since I was told to turn it off before my flight home, which was now a week ago.

"Melanie?" Allen asked opening my bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you happy?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're not happy to be back. We can all see it. What happened in London?"

"I am happy, Allen. Nothing happened."

"Then why won't you turn on your phone? Why are you having your stuff shipped back instead of getting it yourself? You're obviously avoiding something."

Allen was always the most observant of the three boys. "It doesn't matter. I came home to be with you guys. What happened there is in the past."

"So you admit something happened?"

"Drop it, Allen!" I said running down the stairs to answer the door, because the doorbell had just rung.

"No! I will not drop it! I want you to be happy!" I ignored him and opened the front door, only to slam it shut again when I saw who it was. "Why did you do that?" Allen asked confused, trying to see who was at the door.

I ran out the back door, knowing Allen would let Niall in. He was one step ahead of me. Louis was waiting for me at the gate. "Let me go, Louis!" I screamed, struggling to get out of his grip.

"We aren't going to let you go until you at the very least talk to Harry." He said pulling me into their waiting car.

"This could be considered kidnapping!" I yelled.

Niall opened the door opposite to where I sat and got in. "Don't worry about that, Niall took care of it." Liam said. "Now, are you going to buckled yourself in or are you going to make me?" He asked seriously.

I put on my seatbelt and stayed quiet for most of the ride. I didn't know where they were taking me. "Where are we going?" I asked, making my voice barely audible.

"To see Harry." Liam spat. "He deserves an explanation."

Niall wouldn't look at me. He looked as hurt as I had imagined he would look. I fought back tears, knowing it would look stupid for me to be crying. "How did you find me?"

Liam looked at me with an icy glare. "We found out you were gone when we saw your room being cleaned out. It didn't take much to get the movers to give us your address."

"Why did you do it?" Niall finally spoke, but he still wouldn't make eye contact.

"My brothers needed me." I whispered. "I know I should have said something or at the very least come back to get my things and talk to you all but my family looked broken. I knew if I came back and saw you all again I wouldn't have left." I was waiting for one of them to yell or tell me it was a stupid excuse but they didn't. I let tears roll down my cheeks, no longer caring what they thought of it. I felt a soft hand cup my cheek and wipe away my tears. I looked up and my eyes met Niall's. He was crying also. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "Shh, don't cry, Mel."

"Don't pretend to forgive me. I screwed up. I don't deserve you're sympathy. I'm going to talk to Harry and explain and then you'll never hear from me again. I promise." I don't care how dramatic I sounded. What I did was stupid and they didn't deserve my baggage.

"I'm not pretending, Melanie. Whether you like it or not I still care about you and I want you in my life. Even though we haven't known each other a long time you're already like my best friend."

"The same goes for me, Melanie." Louis added, smiling.

"I can't stay mad at you." Liam finally said. "Of course I still care about you too."

"I'm sure the same goes for Zayn." Louis added. Zayn had stayed with Harry so that the others could sneak off and kidnap me.

"How upset is Harry?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. "You really hurt him. He blames himself. He says he knew something was off and that he should have tried harder." Liam finally said.

"I hope he can forgive me." I said playing with my hands.

"He's still crazy about you." Niall said trying to comfort me.

We finally made it to London at about two in the morning. I got out of the cab and ran straight to Harry's room. I lifted my hand to knock when a woman opened the door, half naked. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked embarrassed as she past me. I nervously walked in and shut the door behind me. Harry sat shirtless with his head in his hands. "I told you to get out!" He yelled snapping his head up and looking at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, obviously trying to come across as angry but was clearly hurt.

"I came to see you and explain."I said taking a step closer to him.

"Was it something I did?" He asked stepping closer to me as well. He rested his hand on me cheek, as if he was trying to see if I was real.

"No." I said covering his hand with my own. "My brothers needed me. The day I left they asked me to come home. They sounded so broken, Harry. I needed to see them. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. I knew that if I came back I would never want to leave again because you're here. I understand if you don't care about me anymore and you never want to see me again, but I needed to say how sorry I-" Harry crashed his lips to mine, holding on to me as tightly as he could.

God, I missed this feeling. I melted into Harry and kissed him back with as much passion as I could.

"I'm never letting you get away ever again." Harry said before kissing me again.

And that was just fine by me.


End file.
